


Coffee and Confessions

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Reader-Insert, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: You jerked back fast enough that you whacked your head on the counter and turned to glare at him accusingly. Bruce and Jason actually bothered to look at you, evidently surprised, and at that moment Dick pulled the coffee pot out of the press with a satisfied grin. You couldn’t help it. “Fuck this,” you practically growled, slamming the press shut and storming out of the room, rubbing at your head and blinking back tears.Dick turned to the others, eyes wide. “What did I do?” Jason shrugged, returning to his cereal, albeit looking a little unnerved by your outburst. “Women. Who knows Dickie, who knows,” he sighed.Dick hesitated for a moment, then made up his mind. “I’m going to go talk to her,” he resolved, and made for the door. “Bring her coffee,” Bruce advised, raising an eyebrow at his son. Dick had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

You opened your eyes to offensively bright light streaming through your bedroom window. Instantly you groaned and rolled over, stuffing your head under your pillow in an attempt to convince yourself it was still dark and you hadn’t woken up in the first place.  
You’d had that stupid dream again, the one where Dick was dating Barbara. In your dream you walked in on them in the tv room, cuddled up together on the couch and watching netflix like you and Dick liked to do when it was particularly wet and miserable outside. You’d had the dream a few times now, but it still caught you by surprise every time, and the hurt you felt when you saw him with Babs always translated to you being in a bad mood for the entirety of the morning.  
You’d had a crush on Dick pretty much from the moment you’d moved into Wayne Manor, if not before. Robin had been your favourite superhero for as long as he’d been swinging around Gotham in shorts and a cape, easily matching the city’s dark knight in your eyes. The fact that he was only a year older than you helped with that, he’d been a source of inspiration in your life for years before you even met the boy. And when you did, well, let’s say you were a goner pretty much from the get go. And now, years later, the situation was still the same. You were head over heels for your best friend, and he was as oblivious as he had been when you were still watching him from your bedroom window. Such was life.  
After a couple more minutes of wallowing in self pity you eventually surrendered to the need to breathe. Dragging yourself reluctantly out of bed, you changed into a comfy pair of leggings and pulled on a hoodie before shuffling to the bathroom to brush your teeth. It was only when you were gazing groggily into the bathroom mirror that you noticed that it was Dick’s sweater you were wearing. Fudge life. You glowered at your reflection for a moment before sighing and turning towards the door. You might as well keep it on now, you needed to be somewhat presentable if you were going to face the rest of the family. Even though you felt like doing the exact opposite and hiding out in your room for the day, you needed a coffee if you were going to spend the day trying to crack that case Bruce had just assigned you. Your life felt like it was morphing into an episode from criminal minds, and frankly the whole thing was mentally exhausting.  
Once in the kitchen your mood only worsened. The coffee pot had mysteriously vanished, and no amount of rummaging through the presses was helping you to locate it. Jason, meanwhile, was perched on the counter with a bowl of frosted flakes, content to watch you floundering and offering no help whatsoever. Bruce was also present, sipping passively at his tea, but with his nose stuck in the casefile in front of him you knew you couldn’t expect anything from his corner either.  
You had just resigned yourself to checking the cereal press when Dick strolled into the room, grabbing the kettle and plugging it in. “Morning,” he greeted breezily, and you could just tell from the positive energy practically radiating from his body that something good had happened. Either that or he’d just really enjoyed his morning workout, if his damp hair and the towel over his shoulder were any indication.  
You responded automatically with a mumble that he may or may not have perceived as a greeting, while Jason just gave a noncommittal grunt. Bruce, as you had suspected, was too engrossed in his case to even care about trying.  
Dick, to his credit, was nonplussed by his families lackluster responses, and proceeded to grab the cereal box from where it sat next to Jason and pour himself a bowl. “How nice it is to be appreciated,” he mused, and you ignored him. Honestly, you couldn’t deal with Dick’s energy right now, not after the dream you’d had. Seeing him happy like this hurt in a way you would never acknowledge out loud.  
His next words however sent a stab of pain right through your chest. “Babs texted by the way. She’s going to call over later. Thought maybe we could all watch a movie together or something?” He was peering into the cupboard above his head when he said it, so thankfully he didn’t witness your reaction. Anger and hurt momentarily blinded you. You jerked back fast enough that you whacked your head on the counter and turned to glare at him accusingly. Bruce and Jason actually bothered to look at you, evidently surprised, and at that moment Dick pulled the coffee pot out of the press with a satisfied grin. You couldn’t help it. “Fuck this,” you practically growled, slamming the press shut and storming out of the room, rubbing at your head and blinking back tears.

Dick turned to the others, eyes wide. “What did I do?” Jason shrugged, returning to his cereal, albeit looking a little unnerved by your outburst. “Women. Who knows Dickie, who knows,” he sighed.  
Dick hesitated for a moment, then made up his mind. “I’m going to go talk to her,” he resolved, and made for the door. “Bring her coffee,” Bruce advised, raising an eyebrow at his son. Dick had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea.

He found you perched on the roof, swinging your legs over the edge as you gazed out absently over the lake. It didn’t take a detective to know that this was where you would be, it was where you always came when you were upset or just needed time to think.  
“Hey,” Dick greeted softly, coming over to seat himself beside you on the ledge. He handed you the coffee, which you accepted gratefully. You couldn’t quiet bring yourself to look at him, ashamed of your earlier outburst. “Thanks,” you mumbled, fiddling with the cup in your hands before taking a sip. It was good. Only Dick knew how to make your coffee just the way you liked it.  
“So what’s up?” It would have been unlike Dick to let the subject drop, and you sighed, putting the cup down beside you and leaning back on your hands. He was so close at your side that you could feel the heat radiating off of him, and it made you feel muddled. You had to take a breath to clear your head before answering. “Just had a bad dream. Sorry for taking it out on you, it wasn’t your fault.” You did look at him then, wanting him to see that your apology was sincere.  
Dick gazed back earnestly, and you could see in his face that you were forgiven.  
“What was it about?” The thing with Dick was that when he asked questions like this it was never about obligation, he always genuinely cared. It made it even more difficult to refuse him. “I dreamt that you were dating Barbara,” you admitted, unable to hold his gaze. You could feel your cheeks heating up. You figured he would figure it out sooner or later, maybe it was finally time that you told him. There was a pause in which you thought your heart might just jump out of your chest, and then, “So you were worried about her coming over later because of that?” He sounded confused, and you couldn’t blame him.  
You took a dee breath, before blurting, “Dick.. I like you. I like like you. More than I should.” Now that the words had escaped they just kept on coming. “I don’t expect anything of you or anything, I just thought you should know, and I’m okay with you dating Babs if you want to, or I thought I was, I just don’t think I’m ready yet and-” His tone was distressed when he said your name to cut you off. “Look at me.” When you did, Dick carefully cupped your jaw in his hands and leaned in towards you, pressing his lips firmly against yours. It took your brain a moment to catch up, but when it did you kissed him back eagerly, pulling back only when you desperately needed to breathe.  
Dick rested his forehead against yours, one hand entwined in the hair at the nape of your neck as you both caught your breath.  
Suddenly Dick broke the quiet by chuckling. “What?” You pulled back, confused. He shook his head, smiling your favourite lopsided grin. “I just can’t believe you didn’t know.” “Know what?” Now you were really confused. What was even happening here? You felt like your world had just been turned upside down in the space of five minutes. Your head was reeling from it. “That I’m in love with you,” he shook his head ruefully. “Everyone knows. I just assumed.. you weren’t ready. What with everything that’s been going on the last few years..” he shrugged, having the dignity to look a little sheepish. You just gaped at him, astounded. He was in love with you? "Dick Grayson. Are you telling me that you knew all along and you never said anything?” You just couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be real could it?  
“When you put it like that..” he leaned in and kissed you again, and when he pulled back you both laughed. “God, we’re both idiots,” you stated, but you couldn’t wipe the grin off your face.  
For awhile you just lay there on the rooftop, half draped across Dick’s chest as you tried to convince yourself that this was actually happening. Dick’s arms around you were proving to be pretty solid evidence. Eventually, Dick suggested that you actually go and have breakfast now, and you couldn’t help but agree. “What a waste of coffee,” he complained, eyeing your still full cup as he helped you to your feet. “Oh hush, you distracted me,” you retaliated playfully. He only grinned, before swooping down and lifting you into his arms. You shrieked in surprise, thumping him lightly on the chest in protest. “Dick! Put me down!” “What, a guy can’t sweep his girlfriend off her feet?” He joked, then paused, “That is, if you’ll agree to being my girlfriend,” His expression was all serious then, and it made your heart constrict. “Of course I will you idiot,” you laughed. He responded with a smile and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on your forehead. “Well then. Point proven,” and he proceeded to carry you still protesting down the stairs.

Nobody was surprised when Dick dropped you into a chair in the kitchen and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before turning to grab you both some cereal. “Thank God,” Jason groaned, hopping off the counter to reclaim his frosted flakes. “Thought that would never happen,”  
“About damn time,” Damian agreed from where he was perched on the table, glancing over his father’s file. Bruce simply hummed in agreement. Ypu couldn’t believe these men. Honestly.. Dick laughed at your irked expression, placing your cereal down in front of you and pulling up a chair. “Why am I not surprised,” you muttered, but it didn’t quell the happiness that had rooted itself in your stomach the moment Dick had leaned over and kissed you.  
Tim popped his head around the door then, phone in hand. “Hey, Babs wants to know if it’s still cool if she comes out tonight? Says you didn’t text her back Dick.. hey are you two finally together?” He threw a look at your joined hands on the table. Dick glanced at you questioningly. “Of course, I love Barbara. I seriously need a break from all the testosterone in here.. and yeah, we are,” you replied brightly. Dick threw you an exasperated look, and you just laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. After all, now that he was officially yours you had no reason to complain. And you were determined that was how it was going to stay.


End file.
